callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galil
The Galil is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Galil is mainly found towards the end of the campaign on the levels "Payback" and "Redemption" with many different attachments such as the Red Dot Sight and Extended Mags. It is used mainly by the Russian Spetsnaz. Multiplayer The Galil is unlocked for purchase at level 20 for . The Galil is capable of killing in three to four body shots (or two to three headshots), with a moderate rate of fire. The weapon has low recoil and a high default magazine capacity at 35 rounds. However, the Galil also has the longest reload time of its class. Sleight of Hand is a good choice on the Galil to mitigate the slow reload time. Dual Mags gives the Galil over 200 rounds of ammunition upon spawning, while Extended Mags will give the weapon a 50-round magazine, rivaling the capacity of the light machine guns. It should be noted that the Galil receives a greater benefit from both of these attachments than any of the other assault rifles. Due to the Galil's high magazine capacity, high minimum damage and controllable recoil, the weapon can be used to effect with the Suppressor. The Galil's clear iron sights also allow it to be used effectively without optics. The weapon's recoil kicks up and to the right, and can be easily managed even during automatic fire. However, at longer ranges, it is still recommended to fire the weapon in bursts, allowing the recoil to reset between shots. Combining Extended Mags with Hardened will allow the Galil to be used as a pseudo light machine gun, with the maneuverability of an assault rifle. Warlord can also be an effective choice, allowing the player to combine a magazine attachment with an optical attachment or Suppressor. Reload cancelling on the Galil is highly beneficial, especially for empty reloads. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Galil can be obtained from the Mystery Box in Zombies for 950 points. The Galil has 35 rounds with 315 rounds reserved, making it a worthy gun to keep. On top of massive ammo reserves, this gun deals more damage than most guns, lasting into round 19, and sometimes, if aiming for headshots, even higher. Because of its low recoil and high damage, it is a valued weapon and is usually kept by players to Pack-a-Punch. The gun causes the player to have a slower movement speed than normal, like the other assault rifles in Zombies, but with its exceptional power, it rivals light machine guns, and allows more maneuverability. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Lamentation. This version features a Red Dot Sight with a randomized reticule. It is an effective spray-and-pray weapon due to its above average hip fire accuracy. It also comes with more reserve ammo than any of the other Pack-a-Punched assault rifles; however, as the magazine size remains unchanged, Speed Cola is highly recommended. The Lamentation is usually one of the most sought after weapons, as it has the second highest damage of any gun that is not a wonder weapon or shotgun, and has one of the highest reserved ammo counts of all upgraded weapons, even surpassing that of the RPK. Galil vs Lamentation Gallery Galil BO.png|The Galil. Galil_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron Sight. Galil Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Galil. Galil_Reloading_BO.png|Galil reloading. Galil_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Galil. ELITE_Galil.png|Render of the Galil. Galil misspelled Israel BO.jpg|Israel misspelled on the weapon. Lamentation BO.png|Galil Pack-a-Punched as the "Lamentation". Lamentation ADS BO.jpg|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight of the "Lamentation" with a random reticle. Galil BOZ.png|The Galil in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Lamentation BOZ.png|Lamentation in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Galil is one of the weapons available in to the player in the 1980s arc of the campaign. The Galil is part of the recommended loadout for "Time and Fate", equipped with Fast Mags. Attachments *Reflex Sight *ACOG Scope *Suppressor *Extended Clip *Fast Mags *Grenade Launcher *Select Fire Zombies The Galil returns in Zombies and can be acquired from the Mystery Box. When Pack-a-Punched, it once again becomes the Lamenation. Both Pack-a-Punched and not, it performs very similarly to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart but with Double Tap Root Beer, it becomes especially powerful. The only difference is that the Lamentation receives a Reflex Sight instead of the original Call of Duty: Black Ops Red Dot Sight. Like all other non-2025 weapons, it can only be Pack-a-Punched once. Gallery GalilBOII.JPG|A Panamanian Defense Force soldier wielding a Galil. Galil Reflex Sight BOII.png|The Galil with a Reflex Sight. Lamentation BOII.png|Lamentation Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Galil returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, being statistically similar to its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart. Multiplayer The Galil is the second unlocked assault rifle in multiplayer. Much like its Call of Duty: Black Ops counterpart, it has low recoil and is capable of killing in three to four shots to the body. It has the largest magazine size in its class with 35 rounds. However, it is the slowest reloading assault rifle, most likely to balance for the larger than average than magazine size. It has an average rate of fire of 750 RPM. Sleight of Hand is a good choice on the Galil to mitigate the slow reloads. Hardline is also a good choice as the Galil's large magazine size gives it great potential for multiple kills before reloading. Combining Jammer and the Suppressor can make for a very potent stealth class as the Galil's large magazine and ammo supply reduces the need for both Sleight of Hand and Surplus. Extended Mags increases the Galil's magazine size to a gargantuan 52 rounds which makes it a psuedo light machine gun with all the benefits assault rifle properties. With Extended Mags, it boasts a larger magazine size than both the RPK and Stoner63. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Weight Balance *Noise Suppressor *Grenade Launcher *Adjustable Stock *Quickdraw Handle *Extended Mags *Improved Grip Trivia *Israel is misspelled "Isreal" on the side of the weapon. *The Galil's ID number is "2235789". *The multiplayer description of the Galil is incorrect: when buying the weapon, the game describes it as having an integrated Select Fire attachment, with the choice between semi-automatic and three-round burst modes. However, when the weapon is fired, it is fully automatic. *In first-person, the Galil has a handle near the grip. This is not present in third-person. **The handle which the Galil has in Call of Duty: Black Ops is removed in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *On the Nintendo Wii, the Lamentation is green (similar to the H115 Oscillator). *Though the Galil shares some Russian traits as seen with the RPK and the AK-47 (the GP-25 and the PK-AV scope), it uses the western style Red Dot Sight, IR Scope and Suppressor. It also uses the same mount as Russian weapons for the Reflex Sight. However, in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Galil will use the standard U.S. ACOG sight. *When switching weapons, the player's hand goes through the barrel. * In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Galil appears to be lacking a bipod that the Call of Duty: Black Ops version has. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Assault Rifles